Brave 10 Warriors
by Maribel Beautiful
Summary: A story about one sister who never knew about the sister of the other and they are twins but when they find out that each of them has a power that is most important to them and to the people who they can trust. Also, many people want their powers for bad and to dominate the world's and turned the people to ashes and not existing...
1. Chapter 1

**(Asia Monet- Mary did you know Cover)**

 **Over the past weeks, Mackenzie has been on the roll with her work and rehealing herself from the whole killing the admirer, it wasn't too hard for her. she did not care about whose son and never once cared who he was. Hurting the latest thing that she truly adored and cared for, she was her way of being strong, now feeling that she cannot feel strong without her friend at her side.**

 **Locked away in her room where she was lying down in her bed, looking at the picture when the door opened as she pretended to be asleep, Marcus closing the door behind him, walking to the bed where he sat on the edge. Placing his hand on her head with her opening her eyes where she began to rub her eyes.**

 **Mackenzie: What Happened!**

 **Marcus: Come outside, I have something to cheer you up.**

 **Mackenzie: what will cheer me up?**

 **Marcus: Get dressed and come outside.**

 **Mackenzie: oh. Fine**

 **Understanding from what she was going through, Marcus knowing that maybe this will work, he is going to do anything to do anything to make her happy.**

 **Exiting the door with her scarf around her neck, walking down the hallway and exiting out the front door where Marcus standing by his motorcycle, smoking his cigarette, talking to Bishop and Che, where the three of the men turning their heads before they stood. Mackenzie walking toward them, moving right next to the motorcycle seat. Her body felt a really cold breeze where Marcus removing his jacket wrapping it around Mackenzie's shoulders.**

 **Mackenzie: So what is that you like for me to see!**

 **Marcus: Just close your eyes, Calm your head**

 **Mackenzie: What does that mean!**

 **Marcus: Please do it!**

 **Mackenzie: okay**

 **Closing her eyes when she heard a growling sound right before Marcus took her hand in his when he placed her hand on something that was warm and furry. Hearing a soft growl where she responds her eyes, staring down at a tiger in front of her. Scared at first but then she decided to shake away the scared and fearless of her imagination. Touching and running her finger through the soft fur that felt like a soft sheet.**

 **Mackenzie: S... soft!**

 **Marcus: This is your Present!**

 **Mackenzie: Are you kidding! Marcus, you're joking, right?**

 **Marcus: Now, you know that I don't kid around**

 **Mackenzie: Does this lovely creature have a name?**

 **Marcus: Camile is her name!**

 **Mackenzie: So Beautiful, thank you, Marcus!**

 **Running her fingers through the fur of Camile's head, it made her heart so warm, furry. Mackenzie watching Camile laying on her head where she kissed her head before walking back out of her room. Just then walking to the ends of the hallway, looking at picture after picture where she bumped into someone's back, landing herself on the ground.**

 **Mackenzie: Ouch, what the hell?**

 **Before running her hand through her hair where she was staring up to see Angel with a girl, tattoos across her neck and cheek where Mackenzie got up from the ground where she dusting herself off, walking passed Angel and the girl. Just then she passed by the girls were everyone was outside, drinking, laughing when she walked to the small stage. Walking to the stage where the guitarist held his hand out, picking up the end of her dress where she then took hold of her microphone.**

 **Mackenzie: Hello everyone, so glad to see everyone here now, I will be singing my one new song, It's called Defame me.**

 **The music began to play where everyone was staring right at Mackenzie, her hair was down from the rubber band, hearing rhythm stopping to the beat where she has begun to sing, dancing to the beat making herself spinning around, jumping down from the stage, grinding on the boys where everyone around her began to dance. Seeing Marcus and the others sitting on to the car while watching everyone but Angel having fun, he was wandering around, going girl to girl.**

 **(Lyrics or Watch Video)**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm not afraid to cry through thick and thin**

 **If only you noticed**

 **If only you could see**

 **The struggle, the silence**

 **I'm not afraid to bleed**

 **Just let the past go, it's ancient history**

 **If you keep shutting me out, it's gonna haunt you when**

 **you choke on your words**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **I am the one you need**

 **I am the blood that boils when you feel me through your veins**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **Nothing is what it seems**

 **Are we gonna let this go to waste and let it all decay**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **Whoa**

 **With you or without you misfortune finds it's way**

 **You're with me or against me, I refuse to wait**

 **I wound up giving everything and now I want nothing to do with you**

 **Now your choking on your words**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **I am the one the one you need**

 **I am the blood that boils when you feel me through your veins**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **Nothing is what it seems**

 **Are we gonna let this go to waste and let it all decay**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **Go ahead blame me you can't defame me**

 **Get it all out of your system**

 **Go ahead hate me I don't care**

 **If you keep shutting me out it's gonna haunt you**

 **When you choke on your words**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **I am the one you need**

 **I am the blood that boils when you feel me through your veins**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **Nothing is what it seems**

 **Are we gonna let this go to waste and let it all decay**

 **Don't you go and make a scene**

 **Whoa**

 **The music was over when she placed the microphone on the table, picking her small cup up, taking a sip where she was drinking when Mackenzie looking at the sky.**

 **Just right when she washed the dish where she heard something clasped to the ground where she took a knife, grasping it around her hand tightly before then seeing two men inside of her home.**

 **Lunging forward where she pushed two of the shadows to the ground, placing the two knives at their neck before the lamp seeing it was two of Galindo's henchmen, she then has gotten up from the ground, holding the knives in her hand.**

 **Mackenzie: What are you doing here!**

 **Man: You can guess why**

 **Mackenzie: What the hell are you talking about!**

 **Man: To finish the job**

 **Mackenzie: You Bastards**

 **Man: Give up or else**

 **Mackenzie: Bite me**

 **They held their guns out when she grasping both of her knives before then more guns appeared right in front of her, smirking underneath her bangs, after then the Mayans came into the door where they all took out their guns, hearing it clicked where she saw Aneglalong with the others, pointing their guns at them, Marcus and Bishop were coming inside.**

 **Bishop: No Guns!**

 **Mackenzie: Aww, damn it, Fine**

 **Marcus: Mackenzie, you get the first run.**

 **Mackenzie: hell yeah!**

 **Dropping our weapons were Mackenzie swung her first clashed into the man's face where she smirked where the others began to fight each as Mackenzie began to keep on hitting the man over and over again with her knuckles bleeding, the skin was wrapped. Angel, Marcus along with others eyes widened at her hands covered in blood before the two of her hands, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her right away.**

 **Mackenzie was being pulled away from the man where she was so angry, so pissed with her eyes staring at the man's face, trying to make herself calm was not working for her, just then Marcus holding Mackenzie close where her hands gripping right on to this torso, her hands shaking with pain, Angel staring Mackenzie where Chucky was bandaging her hands. Coco Ezeikel were picking the body up to where they walked to the truck, placing the body into the back where Che and Taza were in the truck.**

 **Justifying the rest of the evening where she was cleaning the glass pieces off the ground, staring at her reflection, her bruised lip, when after she looked at her picture of her mom, tears poured down her cheek.**

 **Mackenzie: Mom, I miss you so much, dearly it has been a bad year but I think I've made a mistake or joining.**

 **Grabbing the trash and placing the glass pieces into the trash can when Mackenzie has gotten up from the ground, walking to the front door, her hand on the doorknob, turning it to the right. Opening it where she saw Coco standing behind the door which she opened the door fully where he came inside, with him closing the door right behind him.**

 **Staring at him with her noticing that he was acting odd to her advantage, her hands on her waist, feeling that Coco was drunk When Coc stared at her with lust in his eyes. Mackenzie settled her picture where Coco came up behind her, his hand sliding up her arm, feeling her body shivered.**

 **Mackenzie: Coco, What are you doing!**

 **Coco: Sh... You'll like it.**

 **Mackenzie: Coco, move away, please.**

 **His hand swaying on her thigh, moving upwards on to her side which made her let out a small sound, feeling her soft shoulders tense up, shivering down her spine, he opened the buttons to her blouse, kissing rapidly her shoulder after then he picks back up from the ground where her eyes looking away. Arriving on the couch, setting her body down, feeling pressed against her.**

 **Mackenzie: What are you doing Coco? Stop this**

 **Coco: Just shut up already, you talk too much**

 **Mackenzie: What the hell!**

 **Coco's lips placing on Mackenzie where he ripped her shirt apart, grasping her chest roughly, planting his hands on her body, feeling his pants become suddenly hard, letting out a soft sound where he covered her mouth. The door opened with Marcus and Bishop came into the door, they're eyes widened where Coco was drunk, touching her very inappropriate. Mackenzie was only seeing Coco touching her when he grabbed her thigh where it hit her as she kicked him off her where Marcus and Bishop stepped into the room, Bishop grabbing Coco's collar, taking him out of the room where Marcus was walking over to her, setting his jacket around her.**

 **Marcus: You're okay my little princess, I'm here**

 **Mackenzie: I'm So Disgusted with Coco! So Disgusted**


	2. Brave 10 Warriors Cast

Angelina Miyui

angelina's wolf

Isanami

Saizo kirigakune

Kamanosuke Yuri

Rokunu Unno

Sasuke Sarutobi

Anastasia

Jinpachi Nezu

Kakei Juuzou

Yukimura Sanda

Benmaru

Miyoshi Sekiai Nyuudou

Bad Guys

Date Masumne

Hanzou Hattori


End file.
